Mating Season: A Bat's Tale 6
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: In this the sixth addition to the "A Bat's Tale" series, we see what happens with Cleo and Nathan enter into their natural mating season. Rated M for sexual content. featuring a brief appearance of Bluewolfbat's OC Charlie. story is hopefully better than the summary so R&R if you want to.


**Opening Statement:** Alright, so as I mentioned in the "A Batty Buddy's Tale" story I posted not too long ago, I got some inspiration for other works of mine from fellow author munkedupjoe213 and his story "First Mating Season". Well, it happened again, this time the thought was me thinking "When is the mating season for Flying Foxes?" and after some research involving at least five different species of megabats, I found out that it's roughly within March or April. I can't let just one story take credit though, a couple of munkedupjoe213's other stories lent inspiration as well, such as "First Dates" and "Premature Estrous", as well as another author, PrincessLeia1560 and her story "Scented". Also, once again this story will feature Bluewolfbat's OC Charlie.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, Nathan, Cleo and Kris belong to me, and Charlie belongs to Bluewolfbat.

* * *

 **Mating Season: A Bat's Tale 6.**

Nathan felt strange, not sick or anything like that but rather just really warm, to the point that he was only in an orange t-shirt, and still felt like his brain was going to fry, "Jesus, this is worse than the tropics!" Nathan said, as Cleo walked in wearing a similar outfit to Nathan's a simple sky blue t-shirt and a short skirt, "You're telling me, did someone turn off the-" at this point Cleo's nose twitched, picking up a strange new smell, one which made her body tingle and her blood boil, following the scent until her nose bumped into Nathan's back, causing him to yelp and spin around, panting to cool himself off, "Sorry Cleo, you need something?" he asked, getting a giggle from his girlfriend before she simply leaned in and smashed her lips to his, kissing him passionately with a couple moans coming from her. Nathan didn't know what was going on, but then he smelled something from her that gave him a slight headache but at the same time warming him up more causing Nathan to growl and gently, though firmly, push Cleo away, gasping and breathing deeply to catch his breath, "Cleo, you okay?" he asked, causing Cleo to give him an almost evil grin and start waving her wings, Nathan catching more of that scent and causing his eyes to squeeze shut, "Come on Nate, don't you want me anymore?" Cleo asked, a seductive tone in her voice and causing Nathan to feel a stirring in his loins, until he turned and flew off, darting out of the cat door and coughing, trying to get as much fresh air as he could. After cooling off, Nathan took off again, though this time heading for the zoo, "If anyone can tell me what's happening, it's Charlie." Nathan said, as he glided over the city, eventually reaching the zoo and making his way to the bat enclosure.

"Hey Nate, what brings you here?" Charlie greeted, currently outside the enclosure, the manager having recently given Charlie the freedom to come and go via an electronic cat-door in the enclosure, a white collar with a red light on it around Charlie's neck being his key both in and out, something Nathan took notice of but pushed aside, "Well, my girlfriend Cleo just did something to me, she kissed me, then I smelled something that made my brain just-" "Stop right there, I know what's wrong, she's in heat," Charlie explained, causing Nathan to tilt his head a bit, "Heat? You mean like mating and all that stuff?" Nathan asked, getting a nod from the straw colored bat, "Exactly, tell me did Cleo fan you with her wings?" he asked, getting a nod from the orange clad bat, "Yes she did, and I almost felt my mind want to explode," Nathan replied, causing Charlie to chuckle, "Yup, she courted you, and you resisted, otherwise you'd be mating her brains out right now," Charlie explained, as Nathan blushed under his dark fur, "So, how long will Cleo be like this?" Nathan asked, as Charlie was grooming one of his wings a bit, "Oh, you know... a month," Charlie replied, causing Nathan to groan and shake his head, "And my resisting Cleo, will that have repercussions?" Nathan asked, Charlie shaking his head and stretching a bit, "Well, she'll be trying harder to get you to mate with her, I'm out here for a breather myself, being Alpha Male comes with it's burdens," Charlie explained, Nathan simply looking to the window and nearly falling as he saw a bunch of feral females pressed against the glass, "Whoa, quite the harem you got there," Nathan said, causing Charlie to growl, then he covered his mouth with a wing, "Sorry, mating season makes us guys more aggressive towards other males," Charlie replied, as Nathan shrugged and sighed, "I'm probably holding you up so I'll go," Nathan said, then felt Charlie's thumb on his back, turning to regard the straw colored bat, "If you want to help Cleo, be there for her, even if it means mating with her." Charlie said, getting a nod from Nathan, who then took off and made his way back home.

* * *

When Nathan got home he found Cleo sitting on the couch, apparently back to normal and sitting next to Alvin watching TV. Though he knew Alvin was with Brittany and that he'd never make a pass at his Cleo, the sight of the red clad chipmunk sitting there caused Nathan's blood to boil, his dark brown eyes dilating until they were completely black, his body trembling and a vicious growl being heard, the only warning Alvin had before Nathan rushed over and slammed into his smaller body, "OW! Nathan what the- ohhh shazbot," Alvin said to himself, as Nathan was running on nothing more than pure instinct, at this moment he didn't know what Alvin was, he didn't care, to him Alvin was competition, a male he had to fight to keep Cleo his and his alone. "Get away from her!" Nathan roared, raising his right hand and slashing at Alvin, the red clad chipmunk ducking away and causing Nathan to slice into the couch itself, "CHILL OUT NATHAN!" Alvin screamed, as he attempted to run away, only to run into Nathan, the russet chipmunk glancing from the couch to Nathan, dumbstruck with just how fast his brother had become, "You won't take her from me!" Nathan yelled, pinning Alvin under his foot and preparing to slash him, only for Kris to fly in and land on top of Alvin, clinging onto her red clad brother even as Nathan swung his arm down, though not scratching either Alvin or Kris, he did send his younger sister flying away, a pained squeak being heard and causing Nathan's instincts to break their hold, his eyes returning to normal and a massive headache ringing through his head, "What happened..." Nathan asked, then saw a terrified Alvin under his foot, gasping and lifting it, allowing the red clad chipmunk to stand, "Gee, I don't know, I was watching TV when I'm nearly killed for sitting near your girlfriend!" Alvin shouted, a pang of guilt going through Nathan's chest as he chuckled a bit, "Yeah, sorry about that," Nathan said, then took off to check on Kris, the young bat sobbing to herself, this sound nearly making Nathan cry himself, "Kris, you okay?" he asked, as his sister looked up and then wrapped her wings around herself, "I don't want to see you!" she cried, this actually bringing tears to Nathan's eyes, "Please, I'm sorry that I hurt you... I wasn't in my right mind," Nathan explained, gently lifting Kris's form and hugging it, causing Kris to unwrap herself and hug Nathan, "You scared me, it was like I was looking at an... an animal," Kris sobbed, as Nathan patted her back, then made a decision to himself, _"If Cleo courts me again, I'm not resisting,"_ Nathan thought, as he consoled his sister and assured her that he'd never do anything like that again.

Cleo meanwhile was impressed by the display of dominance Nathan just showed, her body warming up at the thought and her pheromones starting to disperse, as Alvin returned to the couch, then his nose twitched, "Umm... Cleo do you smell that?" Alvin asked, as Brittany entered the room, throwing Alvin a confused look, "Smell what Alvie? What is it?" she asked, hopping up and sniffing a bit, her body stiffening a bit before she got a stupid grin on her face, "Day dream believer and the homecoming queen!" Brittany slurred, before she flopped face first onto the couch in front of Alvin, causing Cleo to giggle before she got up and took off into the air, leaving an apparently pheromone overdosed Brittany with a highly confused Alvin, whom was poking at her body to see if she were actually still alive.

After Nathan calmed Kris down and sent her to the living room, Cleo arrived and smiled at Nathan devilishly, "You know, that was a fair bit of dominance back there," Cleo said, as Nathan caught her scent and growled softly, turning to face her with a grin of his own, "Really, would you like for me to give you a taste?" Nathan asked, as he approached Cleo, the scent she was giving off causing him to become warm and his heart to bet faster, Cleo purring when Nathan's snout made contact with her own, "It's tempting, but are you willing to take that next step?" Cleo asked, Nathan smiling and taking her hand in his, "How about we retire to a place more... secluded?" Nathan asked, Cleo giggling and nodding, the two bats going through the cat-door and take off, flying to a nearby thicket of trees and taking a roost. "Good thing about north North America, not many of us flying foxes to compete with," Nathan said, as Cleo nodded and snuggled up to him, "You ready for this Nate?" she asked, Nathan shrugging his shoulders and then immediately getting a hit of her scent, causing his eyes to waver between instinct and his normal self, a seductive growl coming from Nathan before he roughly wrapped his wings around Cleo, his member standing at attention and currently pressing against Cleo's warm moist sex, causing her to shudder and purr, "Go ahead, take me Nathan, I'm yours," she said, gasping as Nathan shoved into her body, "I'm yours as well Cleo, never forget that," he said, as he started to thrust into her, Cleo moaning into the open air, causing a couple squirrels on a nearby tree to look to each other before scampering away.

Cleo kept on releasing her scent, Nathan growling at each emission, until Nathan latched onto Cleo's neck in a dominating manor, Cleo yelping in slight discomfort as Nathan rammed into her, her sex trembling around his member until the both reached their climax together, Cleo feeling Nathan's seed released into her highly fertile body, and causing her to cool off, Nathan experiencing a similar thing with his own body as they simply basked in the afterglow. "Nathan, could you let go of my neck please?" Cleo asked, causing Nathan to release his mate and chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't think that far ahead- oh my God I might be a dad now!" Nathan stated in realization, causing Cleo to smile and lick his cheek, "And you'll make a great father, don't worry," Cleo replied, as Nathan smiled and grabbed her again, "Well then, we better make sure so we have good news for the others." Nathan said, before he and Cleo went into their round 2.

* * *

"Nathan! Where were you and Cleo?!" Dave asked, as Nathan and Cleo had stayed where they were for three hours and just mated like crazy, the two looking to each other and smiling dumbly, causing Dave to face-palm and shake his head, "I knew this would happen... so am I a grand dad or what?" Dave asked, just as Brittany walked in, freezing at what she just heard "Wait, they mated... ohhh that's what that smell was." she said, then her eyes widened in realization and a smile crossed her face, "I-I'm gonna be an aunt... I'm going to have a niece or nephew, I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Brittany shouted, dashing off to find the others, all while Cleo blushed and Nathan chuckled, "I couldn't help it Dave, she was in heat." Nathan explained, getting a nod from Dave "I know, I did the research, and seeing as Cleo's not trying to mate with you again I'm betting there's a bun in her oven right now." Dave replied, causing Nathan to scratch the back of his head and chuckle again, "So... how long does it take to... you know...have a baby?" Nathan asked, no sooner Simon and Jeanette coming out of the basement, giving Nathan a confused glance, "Well, for bats like yourself it usually takes between 115 and 120 days for any babies to fully gestate, after which they will be born into the wor- wait is Cleo pregnant?" Simon asked, as Nathan nodded, "Well, me and Cleo mated for over three hours straight, if she isn't then either I'm shooting blanks or Cleo isn't as fertile as she said she was." Nathan replied, causing Simon's eyes to nearly go wider than his glasses, "I'm an uncle?" Simon said, causing Cleo to giggle.

"Nathan, I hope you're ready for this, in my research I found out that most bats like yourselves stay in the same colony as they were born in, so you bring a life into the world you're stuck with it," Dave said, causing Nathan to laugh, "Dave, if I wasn't certain than I'd not have mated with Cleo. I'd be more concerned for Alvin and Brittany, it's mating season for chipmunks too," Nathan replied, causing Simon and Jeanette to chuckle a bit and slowly walk away, Cleo giving her mate a confused look, "Sometimes, I wonder what they do in that basement, then stuff like mating season happens and I don't wanna know." Cleo said, flying up onto the table and biting into an apple.

(A/N: fast forward to delivery)

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room of the vets office with Alvin and Brittany, trying his hardest not to fly into the room to be there with his mate, to see his pups being born, when Brittany placed a reassuring paw to his hand, "It's okay Nathan, she's in good hands," Brittany said, as Alvin nodded and smiled, for once not causing trouble, "Yeah, take it from me you're a lucky man Nathan, I don't know how I'd take being a father," Alvin said, causing Brittany to turn to him and place a kiss to his cheek, "I'm sure you'd handle it well," she said, just as the doctor came out of the delivery room, Nathan standing up with a concerned look on his face, "Is she okay?" Nathan asked, the doctor chuckling and nodding, "Yes, and you are the proud father of a boy and a girl, you can go see them if you like," he replied, no sooner Nathan taking off and gliding through the door, landing on the bed where Cleo was recovering from her ordeal, a pair of pups clung onto her chest and nursing, one with dark blonde fur and an orange streak going down her back from the top of her head, the other covered completely in a deep reddish fuzz, the sight causing Nathan's eyes to well up with tears of joy, "Do they have names yet Cleo?" Nathan asked, as Cleo sighed and nodded, "The girl is named Amani, the boy is Julian," she said, causing Nathan to tilt his head and chuckle, "Julian because I'm from Madagascar?" he asked, causing Cleo to laugh softly, in turn causing Amani to look up from her mother's chest, a pair of aqua colored eyes scanning around herself and then almost seeming to smile when she spotted her father, "D-Dada!" she squeaked, causing Nathan's heart to nearly explode from cuteness overdose. Just then Alvin and Brittany came in, hopping up onto the bed and looking at their niece and nephew, Julian having released his hold on his mother and looking around with a set of golden eyes, Alvin crawling along the bed to look at one up close, "Hmm, kinda big for a baby ain't he?" Alvin asked, no sooner finding himself being grabbed by Amani and snuggled with, "Talkie teddy," she said, causing Brittany to giggle and take out her chipmunk sized BlackBerry Priv, holding it up and taking a video, "And here we have Uncle Alvin being cuddled to death by his niece, isn't that adorable?" Brittany narrated, as Alvin tried to get away from the clingy girl, "Geez, Brittany, this had better not end up on Facebook," he said, as Brittany giggled and ended the recording, "No, just going to my Twitter feed," she said casually, as Alvin finally managed to escape from Amani's grasp brushing himself off and then gently giving Brittany a shove toward the little girl, Julian giving Brittany a confused look, "Where wings?" he asked, causing the pink clad chipette to giggle and hold out her arm, "I don't have any, my for being newborns they can talk pretty quickly huh?" Brittany said, as Alvin looked up something on his phone and nodded, "It says on Wikipedia that flying foxes are born fully developed, so that doesn't surprise me," Alvin said, as Dave came in with the rest of the children, and surprisingly Charlie as well, Cleo sitting up a bit in her bed, to speak with everyone, while Nathan spoke with Charlie, "Look, I know we met only a few months ago, but because you helped me and Cleo escape from the enclosure, we we're thinking of making you their god-father," Nathan explained, causing Charlie to smile and nod, "I-I'd be honored to, little Amani and Julian will have the best god-father ever," Charlie said, Nathan letting out a soft laugh, "I should hope so, being the Alpha Male of a colony of bats and all," Nathan said, then the two flew over to Cleo's bed.

"Okay everyone, I think we should all go home, need any help with the kids there Cleo?" Dave asked, as Amani clung onto her mother's chest, Julian opting to cling onto his father, then the two bats taking to the air, though only to get to the car, everyone else piling in, when Dave's phone went off, "Hmm, Ian retweeted something... ohh that is adorable," Dave said, Alvin glaring at Brittany as she giggled to herself. Once home, Nathan and Cleo got their children dressed in some clothes that Eleanor had made, Julian going into a deep violet t-shirt and Amani being dressed in a pink night-shirt, the two pups taking in their new surroundings, "Is this home?" Amani asked, getting a nod from Cleo, "Yes, and these are your aunts and uncles, and your grand dad," Cleo replied, as Julian started to climb up Mile's leg, the pups not able to fly yet due to their current age and resorting to crawling about, "Well aren't you an adventurous little guy," Miles said, reaching to gently pick up Julian and let his batty nephew up onto his shoulder, even as Alvin was running away from Amani, ducking behind Simon and causing Amani to wrap her arms around the blue clad chipmunk and snuggle with him, humorously causing Simon's glasses to fall and plop onto Amani's face, in turn causing her to gasp as she looked around, "Hey, everything's clearer now- you aren't Uncle Alvin," she said, causing Nathan to roll his eyes, "Dave, got any other mini glasses?" he asked, as Dave went to go find some, though not getting far as he heard the door open, "Here's Great Uncle Ian, where's the newcomers at let me see them!" Ian's voice rang out, both Julian and Amani ducking behind something, Julian hiding behind Mile's head, while Amani hid behind Simon, Ian chuckling at this display, "It's okay kids, not like I'm gonna stuff you in a cage or anything," Ian said, causing Nathan to face-palm, "My, you're humor is as dry as ever... seriously give your funny bone a drink of water or something I think it's dehydrating," Nathan said, as Dave came back with a pair of pink rimmed doll glasses, removing Simon's from Amani's face and replacing them with the new ones, Amani looking around and then simply rushing to her mother and latching onto her chest, Julian wanting a snack too but deciding to try a short cut.

Before anyone could really react, Julian had leaped off of Mile's head, spreading his wings but unable to maintain the lift required and started to fall, Ian acting quickly and catching the pup out of the air, "Whoa there little guy, you were just born not too long ago, you need mommy and daddy to teach you to fly," he explained, gaining a shocked look from everyone, "What? You think that since I'm CEO of Jett Records that I can't know stuff?" Ian asked, as Nathan took Julian down and handed him to his mother. "So, where are the gifts?" Nathan asked, causing Ian to chuckle, "Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something, though I got grapes for Cleo... well mostly for me but I'm done with them so here you go ma'am," Ian replied, placing a bag of green grapes down, Amani pulling away from her mother and looking at the grapes, sniffing at them and then grabbing one, then shrugging her shoulders and throwing it over her shoulder, it landing on Theodore's head and bouncing off, landing in his lap, "Ooh a grape," Theodore said, grabbing it and taking a bite, Amani watching this and then deciding to try one herself, taking another green fruit and biting into it, her eyes going wide as she munched away, Julian following suit after dropping from his mother's chest.

That night, Cleo and Nathan roosted in the main bedroom, Julian clinging to his mother while Amani was with her father, both sound asleep, "Thank you for giving me such beautiful pups Cleo," Nathan said, causing his mate to giggle, "Hey, you helped," she replied, causing Nathan to chuckle and press his forehead to hers, "Thank you for being you then," Nathan said, causing Cleo to blush and lick Nathan's cheek, "I think we should go to sleep now, otherwise we'll wake Amani and have to get her "Talkie Teddy" to snuggle, and I don't think Alvin would appreciate that." Cleo said, as Nathan chuckled and then placed a kiss to Amani's forehead.

* * *

There you have it, the first of many stories to involve Nathan and Cleo's pups, and yes I'll be making more to go with this story. Trust me, the wait for those ones will be worth it, I just had to get this idea out of my head so I can better aid fellow author Kuro Rakka Shimo with a project of his. Again thanks has to go to Bluewolfbat for letting me use Charlie, again if you're reading I hope you enjoyed.

Once again, some randomness:

*Brittany is in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich when Alvin walks in*

Alvin: Hey, can you make me one please?

Brittany:I AIN'T YOUR SLAVE! MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN SANDWICH!


End file.
